


【偷情】07

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】07

于筱怀和陶俊面面相觑。

“他谁？”

陶阳跳下沙发去搂着于筱怀的胳膊把人拽到姐姐面前“他，于筱怀，我师侄，我搭档，我……现在的出轨对象。”

“我去！”陶俊惊呆了，长这么大她第一次意识到自家老弟可能是个弯的“你看上他什么了？！”

“手感好！”陶阳回答得理直气壮的，手还不老实的一个劲揉于筱怀的小肚子。陶俊看着这只一米八几的人形小熊老老实实的被他弟弟抱着揉肚子，一脸呆萌的样子让她好像回到了小时候，看着陶阳抱着粉丝送的大玩偶眯着眼一脸开心的样子。

她老弟这个肉体出轨真的出的很肉体。

三个人一言难尽的坐在沙发上涮羊肉，其实只有陶俊一个人一言难尽，他老弟一天没见着他的抱抱熊就跟无尾熊一样，两个人黏在一起你侬我侬，他的抱抱熊一脸憨憨的任他黏上来还给他擦嘴涮肉。

“所以……你们俩都是直男？”

“目前来说，他应该还是的。”陶阳咬着于筱怀的筷子不松口，非要姐姐问话了才放过于筱怀。

“我认真的思考了一下，我觉得我应该没有那么直，或者说是我对性别没有那么在乎。”陶阳捏了捏于筱怀的胳膊“所以你还愿意陪我玩吗？”

“那你至少得去试一个人。”

这个小熊还挺有原则的，陶俊摸了摸下巴仔细打量于筱怀，根据她比陶阳多两年的人生经验来看，这个于筱怀并不是陶阳说的那样冷酷无情。

于是陈书桐被陶阳扯到了酒店里。

“为了哥们儿的幸福，你牺牲牺牲。”

“干嘛非要牺牲我啊！”少女八捂着他的粉色衬衫瑟瑟发抖。

“就你一个人公开出柜了啊，不找你找谁。”说罢陶阳脱了上衣就跨坐在陈书桐身上，按着陈书桐那两条保护自己胳膊，嘴唇还没贴到他脸上就闻到了一股刺鼻的烟味。

于筱怀身上也有烟味，但是淡淡的甜甜的，还有点凉凉的薄荷味，很好闻。陈书桐身上的不一样，就是那种很浓烈很传统的烟味，陶阳觉得有些下不去嘴，算了算了直接下一步。

“哎哎哎你别留印儿！”

“轻点轻点我腿要断了！”

“别……哎呀你别……”

陶阳暴躁的坐在床边，嘴巴里咬着陈书桐的香烟。陈书桐抱着被子躺在床上，好像刚被糟蹋完一样。

“你都没告诉我你谈恋爱了……”

“你怎么知道我谈恋爱了！”陈书桐有些惊讶于陶阳的过分敏感。

“你身上有香水味，不是香膏，就是那种大牌香水味儿。你不是那种暗恋一个人就偷偷跟他用同款的人，所以一定是已经在一起了，用了他的东西。”

陈书桐不再隐瞒，他和夏一凡已经在一起了，而且已经搬到一起住了。

“你和夏姐姐谁在上面！”识破了朋友八卦的陶阳情绪一下子上来了，兴奋的爬上床去拷问陈书桐。

“你先发誓不许祸害我们家一凡！”

“我发誓我发誓，你快说啊！”

“第一次我也不太会，就是一凡在上面的，然后就……而且，其实一凡平时还蛮生猛的，我们都被他的外表给骗了。”陈书桐说着说着就缩回了被子里，被陶阳嫌弃了一下。

“噫，真没用。你是怎么知道你喜欢夏姐姐的啊？”

“就是很喜欢呀，演了那么多戏本子，怎么会不知道喜欢是什么。见不到他就想见他，见到了他又不好意思贴过去，在一起有说不完的话，可是一言不发的靠在一起看戏本子也不会觉得尴尬……”

“那那种事呢？你会对别人有感觉吗？”

陈书桐看着凑过来的好奇宝宝，没好气的白了他一眼“对你是肯定没有的，你都把我弄疼了。”

“那我温柔点，我们再来一次？”

“滚！”

陶阳一出酒店就兴奋的给于筱怀打电话。

“于筱怀我给你一个惊天大瓜！我们家当家花旦把我们家老生给睡了！”

“陶老师，你现在来我家里，我也给你一个惊天大瓜……”


End file.
